We Can Keep It A Secret
by Nighthawk013
Summary: This is a crazy fic that will most likely corrupt your childhood memories. It is SMUT with Demi and -Kitty!Miley-! I based it on The Aristocats, Demi as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille and Miley as Marie. If you still wanna read this go ahead at your own risk.


Demi quietly walked into the living room and stopped in front of the beige couch, smiling as she watched Miley curled up in a ball, sleeping. She could hear her older brother, Berlioz, and her younger brother, Toulouse, having a rather loud argument out in the backyard, and Duchess' strict warnings to the two, telling them to behave.

She sat down on her knees in front of the girl and brushed her hair away from her face, then placed a kiss to her temple. Her fingers slowly ran through her long chestnut locks, before she moved her hand to her cheek and caressed it ever so gently, feeling her _whiskers _slightly tickling her fingertips.

She knew that what she was doing and thinking was wrong. It was not _socially accepted _for someone like Demi to _lust_ for her. A female. She sighed and kissed her forehead.

It wasn't her fault that she had problems controlling her actions around the girl. She was just so _gorgeous_. And the worst part was; Miley was completely oblivious to her feelings. She thought that whenever Demi pulled her close to her body and kept her there, or when she placed small kisses to her face, it was just to show her that she cared for her. Not that she _wanted _her.

She felt Miley stir a little as she let her index finger slowly run down her neck to her arms. She knew she had to stop. If she didn't, she might not be able to maintain herself.

"Demi?" Miley yawned and sat up in the couch. "Were you watching me sleep again?" she giggled. The tip of her _white, fluffy tail _with a _pink bow _tied around the middle, was slowly moving back and forth.

"You look so peaceful when you are sleeping," she smiled warmly to her and ran her fingertip gingerly over the girls cheek. "But that couch doesn't look comfortable sleeping on. Why don't you join me in my room?" To hell with maintaining herself.

"I didn't know I was allowed to be in your room?" Miley asked and tilted her head in the charming way that always drove Demi crazy.

"Of-of course you are dear," she said and bit her lower lip. "Come with me." She held out her right hand for the girl to grab.

"Really?" Miley grinned and took her hand to pull herself up. She let Demi lead her out of the living room and up the stairs. They walked in silence through the long hallway, passing several paintings and sculptures created by famous artists, none that Miley knew the name of. Except from one painting by_Édouard Manet_, the one called _Le déjeuner sur l'Herbe_, 'The Luncheon on the Grass'_. _She had always loved that painting. She liked that the people looked so peaceful and friendly, relaxing and eating their lunch out in the woods. She _especially _liked the lady that was sitting next to the two men dressed like dandies, even though she never really understood why she was naked. She just knew that oddly enough, at least for her, she enjoyed seeing it.

"Are you coming?" Demi asked. Apparently, she had stopped in front of it without even noticing. "Do you like that painting?" She nodded towards it and smiled.

"Yes, I like the lady next to the two men," she said coyly.

"Mm, I'm sure you do," Demi muttered and gently brushed a strand of her away from her face, before kissing her cheek.

"What was that for?" she breathed when Demi stepped back.

"Oh nothing, nothing... Are you coming?" She walked over to the door to her bedroom and held it open for her. Miley eventually tore her eyes away from the fascinating painting and followed her into her room.

"Oh my gosh, your bed must be really fun to jump on!" Miley exclaimed ecstatic as Demi closed the door. She quickly ran over to her queen-sized bed and jumped up in it, then started to bounce up and down. She didn't even notice Demi carefully turning the key around, or the lusting look in her eyes when she watched the girl move her body like that.

She slowly and gracefully walked over to the bed, making Miley stop and openly admire her. Demi smiled to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the seat next to her, and she quickly moved over to her and sat down, her _golden eyes shimmering_. She nuzzled her head against her shoulder, while Demi moved her hand to the soft curls on her head and let her fingers slowly slide through it. Miley made a purring noise, telling her that she enjoyed it, and it almost made her go crazy. She held herself together though, and turned her head to place a soft and lingering kiss on the girls forehead, while her hand moved to scratch behind her _fuzzy kitty-ears_, which she knew she loved. Miley squinted her eyes and sighed happily, letting her rough tongue slide over Demi's soft, marble-like skin to show the same amount of affection.

Demis movements stopped. Miley looked confused up, meeting her eyes once again. They were dark, clouded with what she could only identify as _lust._It scared and excited her at the same time.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, looking down on her feet. Demi shook her head, moving her index finger under her chin and moved her head up to look at her.

"You are very, _very_ beautiful, do you know that?" Demi said with a soft voice, her eyes glued to Mileys.

She blushed. "Oh no, I'm not beautiful..."

"Nonsense," Demi cut her off. "You're gorgeous." Demi smiled and brushed her lips gently against Mileys, sending a shudder down the girl's spine.

"What are you doing?" Miley whispered, although she knew very well what she was doing, and she most definitely didn't want her to stop.

"Lay down," Demi whispered and let go of her.

"I don't know..." Miley hesitated. Demi smiled her warm smile and moved her hand up to gently caress her cheek.

"It's alright," she said soothingly.

Miley sat motionless next to her for a moment, before she scooted back in the bed and laid down, resting her head on the soft pillows.

Demi soon followed her, laying down next to her so that they were facing each other. "Close your eyes."

Miley did what she was told, and she soon felt a warm hand resting on her cheek and a shaky breath towards her lips. Demi slid her hand to Mileys neck and pulled her towards her, finally pressing their lips together for the first time. Miley didn't respond for a couple of seconds, before she slowly started to move her lips against Demis in a slow rhythm. She felt her tongue sliding over her bottom lip, and Miley, who had never kissed someone before, opened her mouth, hoping that it was the right thing to do.

She felt Demi's tongue slip inside her mouth, careful not to touch the girls _sharp teeth_, and she moaned in delight as their tongues met and started to swirl around each other.

Demi pulled away out of breath and gave her another quick kiss, while her hands slid down to Mileys back and started to unbutton the pink, silky dress she was wearing.

"You see? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Demi whispered in her ear. Miley simply shook her head in loss of words. She let out a whimper as Demis fingertips touched the exposed skin on her back and started to draw small patterns.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Miley responded by pressing their lips together once again, while she placed her hands unsure on the older girls waist.

Demi let the dress slide off her body, revealing a completely naked Miley in front of her. She moved her arms up to cover her bare chest, but was stopped. "Don't. You're beautiful." She let her hands slowly slide up and down her nude body, caressing every inch of her, before they landed on her hips. She attached her lips to Miley's neck, kissing and sucking gently at it, and was rewarded by a throaty moan.

"Am I.. allowed to touch... you too?" Miley panted. Demi chuckled and sat up in bed, slowly unbuttoning her dress and wiggling out of it, before she removed her undergarments and laid back down next to the wide-eyed girl. She smiled and grabbed her hands, then placed them over her own bare upper body.

"Of course you are," Demi whispered hoarsely in her ear. "Touch as much as you want to."

Miley nodded and let her shaking hands slowly caress her chest, letting her fingertips circle around her erect nipples. She looked insecurely up at the older girl, noticing that her eyes were shut and her mouth slightly open, before she moved her head to kiss the valley between her breast. Miley heard her inhale sharply as she continued placing soft kisses all around her breast, and felt Demi tangle her hands in her hair. She continued by licking and sucking gently on the skin on her left breast, and swallowed audibly before letting her tongue flicker a couple of times across the hardened nipple. Hearing no objection, she closed her lips around it and let her tongue circle around it slowly. Demi groaned and tightened the grip on her hair, urging her to go on. She bit down on it ever so gently, being very cautious not to draw any blood. After giving it one last kiss, she moved over and took the other nipple in her mouth to give it just as much attention.

Demi whimpered and arched her back against the girls mouth, careful not to be too loud, afraid that the ones out in the backyard might hear them.

"Does that feel good?" she heard her ask.

"That feels very good Miley," Demi answered out of breath. The younger girl moved herself back up next to her and kissed her softly.

"I, umm... don't know what to do next..." she muttered shyly against her lips. Demi smiled and grabbed her hand, then continued by sliding it down between her legs.

"You're so.. wet!" Miley gasped. She started to rub slowly, causing Demi to let out a loud moan. "Like this?" she whispered.

"Yes, exactly like that," Demi whimpered and pressed her pelvis against her hand. Miley continued her slow rubbing up and down her slit, before she felt Demi grab her hand and guide it up to her swollen clitoris. She started flicking her index finger over it a couple of times, before she started moving it in circles.

"Ohh, that feels _so_ god," Demi moaned and arched her back under her touch. "I want to feel your fingers inside me." Miley frowned at her words, not entirely sure what she was supposed to do. Demi noticed her unsureness and grabbed her hand once again, guiding two fingers through her slick folds to slide into her center.

She was tight, and very _very _wet. She felt amazing around her fingers, Miley couldn't hold back a moan as she let them slide in and out of the now writhing girl.

She continued to thrust her fingers at a slow and steady pace, while pressing her palm against her clitoris, until she could feel the girls walls clamp around her fingers.

"Faster," she panted and grabbed a hold on Mileys shoulders. She did what she was told and started quickening her pace while bringing their lips together.

Demi let out a muffled cry, pressing her face against Mileys neck as she came, her body shook vigorously pressed against hers.

Miley slowed down the movements of her fingers until Demi finally stopped shaking. She retracted her fingers and threw her arms around her neck before kissing her passionately.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned. Demi opened her chocolate brown orbs and looked up in her sparkling golden ones, before breaking into a huge grin.

"Of course I'm alright." She rolled on top of her and kissed her nose before pressing their foreheads together. "That was amazing," she whispered.

"Really?"

"Really." She kissed her lips quickly, before moving to kiss down her neck. Her mouth traveled down her shoulder and collarbone, before she reached her breast and wrapped her lips around her right nipple, sucking and biting gently on it. Miley let out a small whimper and arched her back. Now she knew why Demi liked it so much.

She moved over to give her other nipple the same amount of attention, before she started kissing her way down her stomach. Miley felt her wet tongue slide over her abs, while her hands kept running up and down her ribs.

She gave her lower abdomen one last kiss before she positioned herself between Mileys legs, where she started to kiss and lick her inner thighs. Her breath hitched as she felt a warm breath on her center.

She couldn't do that, could she? Was that even legal? Miley opened her mouth to speak, but all the words died in her throat as she felt Demis tongue flick across her dripping wet clitoris.

"Oh, wow..." was all she managed to say before she rolled her eyes back and let out a loud moan as her mouth closed around it.

"Shhh," Demi whispered before continuing to nibble on it. Miley bit down hard on her lower lip, trying be as quiet as possible. She felt her tongue circle slowly around, while her right hand started to move up her inner thigh. Demi moved a little to the left to give her hand more access, and let a finger slide up her slit before two fingers separated her lips. One single digit slid inside her, and started to slowly move in and out. Miley threw her head back and let out a long, loud moan that she was sure even the neighbors heard.

"You need to be quiet," Demi muttered while starting to speed up her pace.

"I can't!" she whimpered. She didn't care if people heard, she just needed a _release_. She let out another moan as Demi added a second finger and curled them upwards. The sensation became too much, Demis fingers pumping steadily in and out, while her mouth was closed around her clitoris. Her legs clenched around her neck and felt herself stiffen as the most amazing feeling she had ever had in her life shot through her body. Demi slowed down her pace as she heard her breath started to stabilize, before pulling her fingers out and carefully untangled Mileys legs from around her neck. She crawled back up to Miley and gave her a lingering kiss before laying down next to her.

"Wow," was all Miley could think of to say. Demi chuckled as she pulled the girl into her body and closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Miley looked up on her face, before her eyes started to travel down her body, noticing every shape and curve of her body.

"What?" Demi asked as she opened her eyes and noticed the other girls gaze raking over her body.

"I think I like watching you more than the painting in the hallway," Miley replied dead serious and let a finger slide slowly over her toned stomach.

"Well, thank you for that," she giggled and kissed her lips softly. She pulled away with a smile on her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. But her smile slowly faltered.

"You do realize that we cannot tell anyone about this? Ever." Miley nodded sadly and cuddled up to her lover.

"I know. People wouldn't like it if they found out. But we can keep it a secret, right? I promise I won't tell!" She rolled on top of her and smiled goofy to her. Demi laughed at how the girl changed her mood from sad to jolly in just a matter of seconds.

"Yes, we can. I promise I'm not going to tell either." She pulled her head down and kissed her sweetly, but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something soft and furry slide slowly up and down her leg, tickling the skin on her inner thighs.

"Miley, what is that?" she asked, confused and turned on at the same time.

"What is what?" she replied, apparently innocent, but the naughty look in her eyes proved otherwise.

"On m-my leg. What is that?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Demi felt it slide all the way up to her core, making her let out an involuntary moan. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

"_Miley!_" she hissed. "You can't _do_ that!" The girl grinned and placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, while letting her tail slide teasingly up and down her slit.

"I'm-I'm serious," she stuttered, grabbing her shoulders and pushed her off her body. Miley just smiled and curled up next to her.

"Fine, I won't do that anymore." She closed her eyes, not really wanting to sleep, just cuddle with Demi, and placed her left arm on her stomach, tracing small patterns with her nails.

Demi pressed her eyes tightly together, desperately trying to ignore the warm, wet feeling between her legs, without succeeding. It was just so _wrong._She had to have _some _boundaries, right?

She looked down on the girl, sighing in defeat before she spoke again.

"Maybe just _one _time..."


End file.
